


Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Vs. Turboranger

by Izout



Category: Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, Super Sentai Series, 地球戦隊ファイブマン | Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman
Genre: Gen, Super Sentai, Team-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izout/pseuds/Izout
Summary: When a survivor of the Bouma Hundred Tribe decides to join up with Zone, the Fiveman and Turboranger must work together to defeat this deadly combination. But will the Turboranger have enough power left to?





	Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Vs. Turboranger

Disclaimer: Not mines, anything mentioned by name isn't mines. Except the OCs.

* * *

A young woman dressed in pink was walking the streets of Tokyo before taking a turn and stepping a café.

"Greeting Miss, dining in?" The greeter asked.

The young woman smiled. "Yes, table for five, under Morikawa."

The greeter looked at the sheet on the banister and smiled. "Aw yes, you made a reservation. Right this way." And with that, the greeter led to two tables pushed together by the window. "Here you are. Your waiter will be here in a few to get your and guests' orders ready."

"Thank you." She smiled and nodded before taking a seat and look out the window. It was so sunny and peaceful outside as she walked various town folk walk by. Suddenly her vision darkened as a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice asked. This caused her smile even wider.

"Shunsuke!" She cheered as she turned to see a young man dressed in yellow, then her expression got more surprised when she saw another person next to him dressed in blue. "Yohei!"

"Haruna, great to see you. Still pretty as ever." Yohei complimented, causing Haruna to smirk.

"Still flattering the ladies I see?" A new voice came and all turn to look.

"Daichi!" Haruna squealed and hugged him as the boys gave him pats on the shoulder and back. "It's great seeing everybody again." She said as they all sat down.

"Yeah, hard to believe it's almost been a year since we graduated from Musashino." Yohei commented.

"As well as since the last time we were…" Shunsuke trailed off, taking the time to look at the familiar bracelets on his wrists that hadn't been used in a long time. As did the others.

"Well, no time to dwell in the past." Daichi spoke up. "How's university been going for everybody?"

"It's been going well." Shunsuke said.

"Yeah, though some of the professors make Ms. Yamaguchi seems like a sweetheart in comparison." Yohei joked and the others chuckled.

"I've been finding it pretty challenging." Daichi explained.

"It's been going fine for me too." Haruna said. "Though there's something else I'm doing." This caught the guys' interest.

"Oh what's that?" Daichi inquired.

"Yeah, I'm helping out a child who's having some math problems."

"Never thought I see you becoming a teacher." Yohei noted.

"Not really a teacher," She explained, "A friend of mine's little brother been struggling in his math classes so I've been taking him to a tutor who's one of the local math teachers here. Her name is Kazumi Hoshikawa, she and her brothers and sisters are known as the Sibling Teachers."

"Sibling Teachers, yeah I've heard of them. A lot of kids love working with them." Shunsuke said.

Daichi just smiled and patted her shoulder. "That's a really great thing you're doing Haruna." And the other two smiled.

"Hey, have any of you heard from Riki recently?" She asked. "He's been pretty quiet for about a few months now. I'm getting worried." The caused the guys to get quiet.

"Hey." Yohei perked up. "I'm sure Riki is fine."

"Yeah, he's probably busy with assignments and all. We've all been." Shunsuke added.

"I hope he at least got my invitation." Haruna wondered.

"Well, let's order. We'll have something ready when he gets here." Daichi suggested as the waiter finally came to their table.

"Can I you anything to drink?" The waiter asked, but before they answer, a loud explosion went off outside and caused the café to shake, as well as the lights blink on and off.

"What was that?!"

"Earthquake?"

"Let's check it out!"

"Everyone, come on!" And with that the four came out to see the commotion. Terrified civilians scrambling all over the place while getting chased and attacked by strange men in black with orange heads and weapons.

"What the hell are these things?!" Yohei demanded.

"These don't look like Wulars!" Shunsuke shouted.

"Doesn't matter what they are, we got to do something!" And with that, Haruna ran and started punching one of the strange men out as it was attacking a mother and child. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you." The mother said holding her child close.

"Get to safety." She instructed. And soon the other joined in, fighting the orangeheads and protecting civilians.

"Hawk Cannon!"

Explosions went off as the orange men fell down and the four had unshielded their eyes.

"Fiveman!" Haruna shouted in joy.

"All right, some back-up." Shunsuke cheered as the Fiveman rode by on their Hawk Arrows before coming to a stop and getting off.

"Everyone, let's go!" Five Red instructed and the five warriors began fighting the strange men. Soon their numbers started to lessen.

"Look out!" Five Pink cried out as she saw a orangehead about to strike a little boy only for Haruna to run in and grab it by the arm so it can't strike down. Five Pink ran up and gave the creature a shoulder jab before kicking it away. "Are you all okay?"

"Yeah." Haruna replied.

"Thank goodness, now please, get to safety." Five Pink instructed and with a nod, Haruna ran off with the child.

"Man, what was the point of this?" Five Black asked after dealing with the last of the Batlzer Soldiers. "It's not like Zone to just send Batlzers without a Galactic Warrior."

"Maybe Zone going through a shortage of Galactic Warriors?" Five Yellow suggested.

"I wouldn't be surprise if Zone becoming afraid of us now." Five Blue said cocky.

"Don't let your guard down everyone. We know Zone not one to give up this easily." Five Red told his siblings.

"Do you hear that?" Five Pink asked putting a hand up to her "ear". "Look!" She pointed and suddenly a sound could be heard. First walking into view was Ginga Pink and Ginga Blue playing the trumpets, then Ginga Black on a keytar, finally Ginga Yellow and Ginga Red clasping their hands humming.

"What are they…?" Five Red asked before a certain figure came into view.

" _I suddenly noticed that there was a forgotten thing_

_Then I turned back at the middle of a slope_

_I found that my brother was looking at me_

_From the piano room's window on the second floor_

_Just like this,_

_He's always been watching me off."_

"Chevalier! What are you up too?" Five Red demanded.

"Oh, hello Fiveman." Chevalier, the captain of Zone dressed in white, greeted them. "I thought we sing you a little song before sending you off to the next life."

"What?!" Five Red demanded angrily.

"When will you ever learn you'll never be a match for us Chevalier." Five Blue said.

"No matter what you send at us, we'll always be victorious!" Five Black stated.

"Because our bonds as siblings is stronger than anything you can do!" Five Yellow announced.

"Let's prove that then…" Chevalier said coolly before motioning for the Gingaman to attack.

"Let's show them our true strength!" Five Red declared and the two sides engaged in battle.

Citizens started to crowd together to watch the ensuing fight, most notably a figure dressed in large black cloak carrying a large wooden staff with half of a purple orb at the top with only his face barely being seen.

"This here looks like a pretty interesting sight." The figured whispered.

"Twin Array!" Shouted Five Blue as he punched Ginga Blue in the chest with his spikey dumbbell.

"Cutter Disc!" Yelled Five Black firing small razor sharp discs from his Power Cutter at Ginga Black.

"Five Blaster!" Cried Five Pink shooting her sidearm at Ginga Pink.

"Melody Tact!" Screamed Five Yellow as she parried Ginga Yellow's weapon with her flute before striking him with it.

"V-Sword Flash!" Yelled Five Red as he slashed Ginga Red. Then he turned to Chevalier who sneered at him.

"Baroque Shoot!" Converting his sword into a pistol, Chevalier fired shots at Five Red who dodged them. He kept firing until Five Red started to glide in the air, flying back and forth slashing at Chevalier.

"Way to go Fiveman!" Shunsuke cheered as the others smilled and nodded in approval.

Eventually all five Fiveman gathered together. "Finisher: Super Five Ball!" Five Red commanded, before spinning around and holding a white kick ball. "One!" He shouted before tossing it to Five Blue.

"Two!" Shouted Five Blue who passed it to Five Black.

"Three!" Five Black then passed it to Five Pink.

"Four!" Five Pink then passed it to Five Yellow.

"Five! Big Bro!" And lastly Five Yellow caught it before tossing it back to Five Red, who held the now red ball.

"Go!" He yelled and the Fiveman all spread out, each passing the ball around again.

"Yellow!"

"Sis!"

"Black!"

"Big Brother!"

"Big Bro, End Ball!" Five Blue then held out for Red to kick.

"Finish!" Five Red shouted as he kicked the ball, sending it hurlling towards Chevalier.

"This not looking good." The cloak figured said as he grasped his staff. "Booda Booda Bouma-ma!" He muttered as purple sparkles flew from the staff heading towards Chevalier who braced himself as the ball hit him, causing explosions to go off.

"Yes!"

"We did it!"

"Way to go everybody!" The Fiveman cheered thinking one of their enemies was finally gone for good, only for the smoke to clear and the white general still stood.

"What the?"

"It can't be!" Both Five Black and Yellow exclaimed in disbelief. Even Chevalier was surprised by this turn of events. Then he noticed his weapon looked different. The previously white pistol was now purple and had large black crossguard.

"What in the world...?" He pondered why his weapon had changed appearances. "Sorry Fiveman, but I don't die that easily." He said smugly. "But let me repay the favor!" He then fired a shot at them, this more powerful that it left a huge gaping hole in the middle of the road.

"Since when did he get so powerful?!" Five Blue exclaimed. Chevalier fired again and the Fiveman dodged, this time leaving a huge gaping hole in the side of the building.

"Retreat!" Five Red ordered as the five got on their bikes and sped away.

"Well this is a new thing." Chevalier commented as he also made his leave, exaniming his weapon as the Gingaman followed him. Eventually the crowd started to disperse too.

"This turned out better than I expected." The cloak figure noted as he made his leave also.

* * *

"Come on Hiroshi, you can do it." Haruna encouraged as she watched a young boy do some equations. The four were at the boy's apartment alongside the Sibling Teacher, Haruna with Kazumi as they watched Hiroshi finish up his homework while the other three talked with the rest of the Hoshikawas.

"So all five of you became teachers?" Yohei asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"Our parents were scientists who were always tutoring us when we were growing up, so we wanted to follow in their footsteps with teaching the newest generation." Gaku explained.

"You know I always thought about becoming a teacher myself." Yohei mentioned.

"In what, how to pick up girls?" Shunsuke joked, which caused Yohei to put him in a headlock, making the others laugh.

"Funny. I meant in terms of swimming. I used to do it with some kids and a few of our classmates back in school." Yohei explained. This caused Ken to perk up.

"Really Yohei? I'm a PE teacher myself, I can give you a few pointers if you're interesting." Ken offfered.

"Oh really?" Yohei asked and then the two started talking animatedly between them.

"Looks like Big Brother Ken found a kindred spirit." Fumiya commented as the others chuckled.

"Yeah, those two make quite a pair." Remi noted.

"As if one Yohei was bad enough." Daichi joked.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Hiroshi had finished up his homework and was having Kazumi look over it.

"Well?" Haruna asked. Kazumi finished giving it a check through and smiled at them.

"You only have five wrong out of twenty. Good work Hiroshi."

"You hear that? You're doing great Hiroshi!" Haruna cheered, but Hiroshi didn't seem so enthusiastic.

"Yeah, I guess." This caused Haruna to get concern.

"Hiroshi, what's wrong?" She asked, crounching down to his level.

"I just don't see why I gotta learn how to do math when we have calculators to do the math for us?"

"Hiroshi, while calculators are helpful, it's important to remember that they're only a tool." Kazumi explained.

"Yeah, it's important that you learn how to do things on your own as there will be times when you won't have certain things to help you." Haruna added.

"And as you learn you get smarter, and as you get smarter, you won't need to depend on certain tools as much." Kazumi finished.

"Yeah, I get that, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." With that Hiroshi got up from the table and left. Both women signed and looked at each other.

"He might not show it, but Hiroshi really does appreciate these lessons Sensei Kazumi." Haruna explained.

"I know he does." Kazumi said as she watched the boy go to the patio to look outside. "And I know he appreciates you bringing him here Haruna." She said turning to look at her.

Haruna smiled. "Of course. With his dad working overseas in America and his mom working nights plus his sister away at college, Hiroshi been home a lot by himself and his grades have been slipping. So I'm grateful someone was able to point you out to me."

"I would have loved to help anyway. As a teacher, it's my duty to help out children with any problem." Kazumi proclaimed proudly. Haruna's smile widen before noticing the large yellow necklace around the other woman's neck.

"Say Sensei Kazumi, where did you get that necklace? I've never seen anything like it before." She asked as Kazumi quickly placed her hand over it.

"Oh, just something my parents gave me before they went missing." Kazumi explained but Haruna could sense something was off about it.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Meanwhile on the Vulgyre Battleship, the Zone Officers were talking among themselves the recent battle with Billion, a blue skinned silver haired warrior, being the most skeptical, "You were able to scare off the Fiveman just with your weapon?"

"I guess I really don't know my own strength." Chevalier said cocky from the captain's chair.

"And why does your weapon look different Master Chevalier?" Dongoros, a short fat creature with a large head dressed in red, asked staring at his transformed weapon.

"That I haven't been able to explain." He said looking at it.

Suddenly laughter could be heard in the throne room as footsteps echoed.

"You really think you could have beaten them without assistance from my power?" A voice asked as the Zone Officers, the Gingaman, plus Zone's scientists came together to see a mysterious hooded figure heading towards them.

"What did you say?" Chevalier demanded. Meanwhile Billion crounched into a battle position as he and Zaza drew their weapons out in preparation if this figure was going to attack them.

"Who are you? How did you get into this ship?" Billion demanded. The hooded figure merely chuckled before removing his robes and revealing a creature no one in Zone had seen before. He was a short creature probably no higher than Dongoros, with large pointy elf feet, a long pointy nose, a large white beard and mustache, who appeared to be wearing a cloak and the top of his head look like he was wearing a point hat. He also had a long wooden stick with a purple orb at the top.

"I am Wizarding Bouma of the Bouma Hundred Tribe."

"Booma?" Dongoros mispronounced.

"Bouma." Professor Doldora, a woman in gold scorpion armor, corrected him. "I've heard of it. They were a race of demons who in ancient times tried to conquered this planet until they were sealed away."

"But then last year we were unsealed only to be wiped out again." Wizarding Bouma commented sadly.

"So my question is if the Bouma were all destroyed, how can one be standing here with us?" Doldora asked.

"It's true that our race was sealed away only for the pollution of humans to break our seal. Sadly while my fellow Tribesmen had all been freed, I was not so fortunate." Wizarding Bouma explained his story. "I didn't think I would ever escape my confines until a few months back when I heard music. Your music to be precise." Wizarding Bouma then pointed a finger at Chevalier. "I heard you and the Fiveman have a sing-off at each other that was so loud and powerful it was able to break Lakia's seal and I was freed at last."

This shocked Chevalier as he knew what he meant. It was back when he first came to Earth and, along with Galactic Warrior Koorogin, tried to execute the Hell's Chorus plan, only for the Fiveman to foiled it. Who would have thought this incident would lead to this?

"That's a nice story and all, but that doesn't explain why you are here?" Billion reminded him.

"I'm getting to that!" Wizarding Bouma waved him off. "I'm here to ask you all something."

"Which is...?" Billion asked.

"Let me join you!" The Bouma asked, which shocked everybody. "You saw what my magic can do. If it wasn't for me, then that handsome fella over there wouldn't be standing here with ya."

"You bastard..." Chevalier snarled, obvious insulted by that statement. Meanwhile this caused Professor Doldora to laugh.

"And what would we need with magic for?" She pointed her stick at him.

"We have a large admission fee that I don't think you can pay. Idiot!" Dongoros sneered as he did the math on his abacus.

"Beside the Silver Imperial Army Zone doesn't take in any old geezers that wash up!" Billion sneered also. This caused everybody to laugh until the visage of Galactice Empress Meadow appeared above them.

"Your feat of magic was quite impressive today." She praised Wizarding Bouma.

"Why thank ya, and I could more tricks where that came from." He promised her.

"Indeed." She said. "I've decided, Wizarding Bouma you are now a full-fledge member of Zone." Meadow announced, shocking everybody including Garoa who was listening in. "Prove to me that your magic can destroy the Fiveman and I'll make you one of my top lieutenants!"

"Geez only my first day on the job and I already have a promotion dangled in front of me." Wizarding Bouma said flattered. "I promise I won't let you down pretty lady." He vowed as Meadow disappeared. The entire Zone crew were stunned silent by the newest development until Chevalier started laughing.

"Well you heard her Majesty Meadow said, welcome to Zone Wizarding Bouma. Let's prepare a feast to honor our newest member." Chevalier announced. Soon the Zone mess hall was filmed with the sounds of classical music as the officers all ate a exquisive dinner with the Gingaman playing music and Batlzer Soldiers serving as waiters.

"If this is what you guys do when you get new members, than I could get use to this." Wizarding Bouma commented as he finished his meal. He was about to put his plate away before Chevalier stopped him.

"No need to do that." He told him. "Oh busboy~!" Chevailer called out as he rang a little bell.

"Coming, coming!" Garoa, the former captain of the Vulgyre dressed in red with two large black horns sticking out of his helmet, scampered him on command.

"Please take his plate away." Chevalier told him.

"Of course, of course." Garoa replied as he took it.

"Excuse me, if it's not too much of a bother, can I get a foot massage?" Wizarding Bouma asked, which surprised Garoa. "It was such a long walk to get here and my feet are so sore." Garoa briefly gagged before putting on a forced smile.

"Of course Wizarding Bouma."

"Can I be called Master Wizarding Bouma Sir also?"

"Whatever you want Master Wizarding Bouma Sir." Garoa told him through gritted teeth as he pulled up two chairs, put Wizarding Bouma's foot in one of them, sat down in the others, and started massaging the feet, ignoring the snickers from the others.

 _'Just my luck.'_ Garoa thought to himself. ' _Chevalier was bad enough, but if Wizarding Bouma does succeed in destroying the Fiveman, then I'll never get my captain position back!'_

* * *

The Hoshikawas and the former Musashino classmates were taking Hiroshi to the park to give him a little break. Unknowest to them Billion, Wizarding Bouma, and a platoon of Batzlers were observing them from the bushes.

"Okay Wizarding Bouma," Billion spoke, "Show us what your magic can do." He turned to the creature.

"You got it. Now let me warm up first." Wizarding Bouma said as he twittle his fingers before grabbing his staff. "Booda Booda Bouma-ma!" he chanted as magical forces left his staff and showered the Batzlers. They all moaned and jittered as they took it in, suddenly gaining purple helmets, purple chest armor and shin guards, and their weapons turning into swords. Billion merely smirked at the display.

Meanwhile the group of ten had reached park and Gaku was leaving to get some refreshments.

"Hiroshi, let me teach you my Miracle Ball." Ken offered before the group were showered in explosion. "What the?!"

"Guys, over there!" Kazumi pointed as the new and improved Batzler Soldiers appeared before them.

"These guys again!?" Yohei shouted.

"Wait, there's something different about them." Daichi pointed out, taking note of their new appearance, but they couldn't ponder on it as the Batzler lead on the attack. Both groups tried their best against them, but they were started to get overpowered. Their punches and kicks having no affects on them and the Batzlier flicking them away as though they were dusts.

"Help me! Sensei Kazumi help me!" Kazumi turned to see Hiroshi on the ground trying to slowly crawl away from the Batzlers in front of him.

"Hiroshi!" She cried. She made a grab for her V-Changer when she saw Haruna dash in and try to shove the Batzlers off him. She kicked and chopped at them but the attacks barely phased them. Kazumi kept looking concern and clutched her necklace.

 _'Hiroshi and Haruna need my help, but I don't know if I can transform in front of them.'_ She thought. But once she saw the footsoldiers lower the weapons to their gun modes, she knew she had no choice.

"Five Pink!" Ripping the necklace off, she raised the device high and in a flash of yellow and pink, transform into the pink warrior and ran in front of them, taking all of the shots.

Haruna and Hiroshi looked up after shielding their eyes and stared in awe.

"Sensei?" Hiroshi asked.

"Kazumi's a Fiveman?" Haruna said in wonder.

"Please get to safety!" Kazumi told them. Nodding, Haruna got herself and Hiroshi up and ran off. Once she saw they were away, Kazumi returned her attention to the enemy and switched out her Five Blaster into sword mode and started slashing at the Batzlers.

"Kazumi!' Ken called out. Looking at each other, the siblings all knew they had no choice. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Fumiya and Remi agreed.

"Fiveman!" Now donned in their suits, the three charged forward and engaged in battle.

"What is going here?" Shunsuke asked as Haruna and Hiroshi regrouped with him, Yohei, and Daichi.

"Everyone, notice anything different about them?" Daichi asked them pointing at the soldiers. Yohei, Haruna, and Shunsuke all took a good look and Yohei's eyes widen.

"They look different than the ones from before." Yohei noted as he remembered the previous battle with the enemy.

"Yes, but how?" Daichi asked, as if thinking any of them knew the answer. Suddenly they all jumped from the sound of a light chuckled as they all looked behind them and saw Billion standing there wrapped in his cape sneering.

"We made a pact with a demon to achieve unlimited power." He answered.

"You're darn-tootin'!" Wizarding Bouma said popping his head from behind him. The four stepped back in complete shock.

"What the?!"

"It can't be!"

"Bouma Beast?!"

"But how? I thought we had defeated them all!"

"Well sorry to disappoint but it looks like you missed out on one." Wizarding Bouma explained. "Oh how I waited so long to be able to avenge the decimation of the Bouma Hundred Tribe." He said menacingly as he slowly approached, hand stuck out ready to attack.

"Five Blaster!"

Both Wizarding Bouma and Billion stepped back and shielded themselves as sparks flew around them. As did Daichi and the others as they looked up and saw Five Red standing before them with his back turn.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Daichi explained. Haruna, however, took a step forward.

"That voice... Gaku?" She asked and Five Red nodded.

"What in the world?" Wizarding Bouma demanded.

"Damn Five Red." Billion snarled.

"Billion, Galactic Warrior, I don't know what your plan is, but I'm here to stop you!" Gaku said as he pointed out them.

"Sorry to disappoint you sonny but I'm not a Galactic Warrior, I'm Wizarding Bouma of the Bouma Hundred Tribe, Zone's newest recruit!" He explained as he got into a battle stance.

"Bouma?"

"Five Red, let's fight!" Drawing his sword, Billion charged at him with Wizarding Bouma following behind him. Drawing his V-Sword, Gaku engaged in battle with the two.

"I never would have thought Kazumi and her siblings for the Fiveman." Haruna said. "I thought there was something more to Kazumi."

"I wish we could still transform!" Shunsuke said as he watched as the battle unfolded. While Gaku was handling Billion and Wizarding Bouma well, the same could not be said for the rest of the team. Remi was slashing at them with her sword but it seemed to have no effect. One of the Batzlers grabbed her by the throat before throwing her into a tree, sparks flying.

Fumiya back flipped to avoid getting slashed and tried to slash them but three block his blade and kicked him in the stomach before one slashed him vertically.

Ken sweep kicked one and tried to grabbed another to toss him except the Batzler held him and tossed him to the ground. "Twin Array!" Summonning his personal weapon, a spikey dumbbell, Ken punched the Batzler with it who didn't even flinch. "My Twin Array had no affect?" He asked as the the Batzler gave him a upwards slash.

Kazumi was faring a bit better but only a bit. Everytime the Batzler tried slash her, she was able to block and parried, before giving a slash herself even if it didn't phase them too much. She looked to her left and right to see two Batzler charging at her with their swords. She quickly leaped out of the way as their blades strucked the ground. "Five Blaster!" She called out firing shots that bounced off their chest armor. "How are they so strong?" She asked herself, but the thought was fleeting as the Batzler Soldiers went on the offensive and started vicously slashing her.

"Kazumi!" Haruna called in concern.  _'If only...'_ She thought as she bit her lip as she looked down on the Turbo Brace and communicator on her wrists. But she decided it was worth a shot.

"Haruna!" Daichi shouted as he saw what she was about to do.

"Pink Turbo!" She called out, pressing the buttons her bracelets only for nothing to happen.

"Haruna, what are you doing?" Yohei asked.

"Well I can't stand here and do nothing!" She yelled at him. "Pink Turbo!" Again, nothing happened.

"Haruna, Seelon gone. When she went to join Lakia she took the fairy power with her, we can't become Turboranger anymore." Shunsuke explained to her. She looked at him with sadness but a part of her was saying she can't stand idly by. They all shot their heads when they saw that Blue, Yellow, Black, and Pink struggling with Five Pink getting the brunt of it.

"Even then," Haruna explained, "I can't let Kazumi die!" She then ran towards her.

"Haruna!" The guys called out to her.

"Haruna, don't, stop!" Kazumi pleaded.

"Pink... Turbo!" She called out, this time the Turbo Braces lighting up and in a flash of pink, there became a pink colored warrior with a automobile design. "Turbo Laser!" She called out grabbing her sidearm and shooting at the Batzler, knocking their weapons out of their hands. She then switch her blaster into sword mode and slash at them, making them fall back.

"Haruna!" Kazumi called out as she stuck out a hand with Kazumi grasped to get herself up.

The boys stood there completely surprised.

"Haruna was able to transform." Yohei said.

"But I thought there was no more fairy power?" Shunsuke asked.

"Well if she can do it..." Daichi said as he brandished out his own bracelets. "Black Turbo!"

Yohei simply nodded and did the same. "Blue Turbo!"

"Yellow Turbo!"

And in a flash, all three appeared in their old suits.

"We did it, we can still transform!" Yohei cried out in happiness as he exanimed his outfit.

"Alright!" Shunsuke cried out in joy as he squeeze his fists.

"Now's not the time to celebrate, look!" Daichi pointed towards Ken, Fumiya, and Remi who got beaten into a pile, the Batzler Soldiers slowly approaching. "Let's go guys!" Slipping into old sub-leader role, Daichi lead the guys to the guys.

"Turbo Laser!" All three shouted as they shot the Batzlers from behind. They fell down as the Turborangers ran up to the three siblings.

"Fiveman, are you okay?" Daichi asked. The Ken, Remi, and Fumiya looked up in surprise.

"Daichi, Yohei, Shunsuke?" Fumiya asked.

"You can transform?" Remi asked too.

"You guys are warriors just like us?" Ken said in surprise by this revelation.

Meanwhile, Gaku was still fighting Billion and Wizarding Bouma who all had their weapons locked before Wizarding Bouma looked over Gaku's shoulder and gasped.

"Gah! Turboranger!"Wizarding Bouma yelled in disbelief.

"Turboranger?" Billion inquired.

* * *

"Don't give up Fiveman!"

Meanwhile in a empty classroom the Five-kuns, little dolls resembling the Fiveman members, watched the ongoing battle and cheered their heroes on.

"Yeah go Fiveman!" Garoa-don, a doll resembling Captain Garoa, also cheered them on.

"Hey, why are you cheering them on?" Red-kun demanded.

"If the Fiveman loose to Wizarding Bouma, then Garoa would be able to make his triumphant as captain. C'mon Fiveman!" Garoa-don explained.

This angered the Five-kuns as they all ganged up and started beating Garoa-don up, except for Pink-kun.

"So cool, the way Haruna found out she could still transform and save Kazumi." Pink noted.

"Not just Haruna but Daichi and the others could become warriors called Turboranger again." Blue-kun said.

"Now we have two sets of heroes to cheer for!" Yellow-kun exclaimed happily.

"Let's do it guys!" Black-kun said.

"Do your best Fiveman, Turboranger!" They all cheered.

* * *

"Haruna, I would have never thought you were a warrior." Kazumi said to her.

"I could say the same thing about you." Haruna replied. Then both women turned their attention to the new group of Batzler Soldiers.

"Haruna, let's do this!" Kazumi clenched her fist.

"You got it!" She nodded. Both pink warriors draw their personal weapons, the Cutie Circle and W-Stick respectively, and charged the grunts, this time taking them down with ease.

"Look at Sis." Remi said pointing towards them.

"Yeah their combine attacks are working." Yohei pointed.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Daichi asked the group, which Ken nodded.

"Let's go guys!" Drawing their weapons, the eight charged and attacked the enemy. Daichi and Ken slashing with their swords, Fumiya and Yohei using punches, and Remi and Shunsuke using kicks. One by one the Batzler Soldiers started to fall.

"Wizarding Bouma, looks like your magic isn't working." Billion told him observing the battle.

"That's cuz they have those accursed Turboranger helping them. Their fairy power is able to match my Bouma magic." Wizarding Bouma explained.

"Sounds like excuses."

"Maybe Zone is too weak for my powers!" Wizarding Bouma accused.

"Why you..." Billion snarled as he and the Bouma glared at each other.

"Hey!" Both turned to see Gaku staring at them. "Did you two forget about me?" Then he powered up his sword. "V-Sword Spark!" With a charged strike, Gaku slashed at the two, making them yell in pain and rolled back as red smoke erupted from the aftermath.

Wizarding Bouma pushed himself up and looked around. "I'm not done yet!" Then he spotted Hiroshi hiding from behind a tree watching the entire thing. "Aha!" Then he pointed his staff at the boy, enveloping him a dark aura as he levitated off the ground and flew towards him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Help me!" Hiroshi cried out.

"Hiroshi!" Haruna called out as all looked over at Wizarding Bouma and Billion, the boy in their grasp. All tried to make a run for him only for the Bouma Beast to point his staff at them.

"Stop, unless you want this child to die." He told him as he then pointed his staff at the boy's head, the orb glowing and swirling brightly. This made them all stop in their tracks.

"Hiroshi!" Haruna cried out again.

"Hiroshi!" Kazumi cried out too.

"Now, cancel out your transformation, or I'll kill this child this instant." Wizarding Bouma threaten as he held Hiroshi tighter.

"Son of a bitch!" Fumiya cursed.

"Just what you expect from those damn Bouma." Yohei growled.

"Well? Do it now, or..." The Bouma Beast trailed off as he raised his staff higher, sweat appearing on Hiroshi's brow. Having no other choice, all nine warrior relunctedly powered down. The Bouma and Billion chuckled. "That's better. Here." Then he tossed Hiroshi to Billion.

"What are you doing? We did what you said!" Daichi yelled.

"I never said I would let him go!" Wizarding Bouma taunted. "And as a parting gift!" The Bouma then extended his arm and grabbed hold of Gaku, pulling him closer.

"Big Brother!"

"Big Bro Gaku!" The Hoshikawa siblings called out as they and the Turborangers ran towards them, only to be pushed back by a strong gust of wind. A Vulgols ship flew overhead and beamed four aboard before taking off.

"Big Brother!" The siblings cried as the ship disappeared. Daichi, Yohei, and Shunsuke just looked up at the sky in anger while Haruna stared in sadness.

"This is all my fault." She blamed herself.

Kazumi turned to her and gave a sympathetic smile "Haruna don't blame yourself. We'll get them back." And the others smiled in agreement.

"Hey guys!" Called out a electronic voice. The eight turned to see a white and black robot with a silver 'V' on it's chest and yellow eyes waving and jogging towards them.

"Arthur!" The Hoshikawa ran towards him. Meanwhile the four Turborangers stared in surprise.

"Whoa, an actual robot!" Shunsuke exclaimed.

"What is it Arthur?" Ken asked.

"We can still save Gaku and Hiroshi. From what I can tell, they haven't turned off his V-Changer so we can still track them." This made the Hoshikawas feel better.

Yohei smiled and looked at Haruna. "See, we can still save them." She nodded and smiled back.

"There's something I don't get though. How were we able to transform back there?" Shunsuke asked and Daichi nodded in agreement. Arthur looked over at them and step forward.

"If you come with us to Magma Base, I can scan your bracelets and find out for you." He offered. The Turborangers stared at him defensively.

Kazumi walked over and gave them a warm smile. "You can trust Arthur. He raised us after we were separated from our parents by Zone. He's a big part of our family."

"If Kazumi says its okay, then I'll trust him." Haruna said.

"Us too." Daichi said. "Lead the way."

* * *

With a loud grunt Gaku and Hiroshi found themselves thrown harshly onto the ground. They both had their hands bound together and were being locked up in a cell that appeared to be inside of a cave.

"I can understand taking the brat but why Five Red?" Billion asked the Bouma Beast.

"Because without their leaders the Fiveman and Turboranger will be helpless, and even if they do try without all five together they still won't be strong enough to stop us." Wizarding Bouma explained. As Gaku and Hiroshi tried to sit up, what Wizarding Bouma said intrigued him.

"Leaders?" He asked. And suddenly heard a groan from another cell. Gaku squinted his eyes then widen now when another prisoner, a young man with black hair dressed in red, came into view. "Could it be? Are you...?"

"Red Turbo." Chevalier cut in coming into the prison. "Scratch that,  _former_  Red Turbo." He smirked as he looked over at Red Turbo who glared at him. "Gaku Hoshikawa, Riki Honoo, at last you two meet."

"What are you planning and what are you going to do to us!" Riki demanded.

"Why you three have a front row seat to the greatest magic feat of all: The Crimson Wall." Wizarding Bouma explained to them.

"Crimson Wall?" Gaku inquired.

"Ah you're curious aren't you?" Wizarding Bouma asked. "This is when I perform a ceremony where I will unleash a giant crimson wall and encase it all around the Earth, cutting off light from the sun and the moon unable to send it's wave. With no sunlight all plant life will wither and die and without the moon, the Earth's ecosystems will fall into chaos. It will become a cold, ruined dead planet." This plan horrified both red rangers.

"You bastard! I won't let you get away with this!" Riki screamed.

"I won't let you killed off the Earth either! We will stop you no matter what!" Gaku yelled.

Billion and Chevalier smirked and chuckled while Wizarding Bouma let out a coughing laugh. "Good luck doing anything without this!" He said as he held up the V-Changer before handing it over to one of the Batzler Soldiers who had guard duty. "Here, it with the other ones." He instructed, in which the Batzler nodded and place the V-Changer next to a Turbo Brace that no doubt belonged to Riki. Afterwards the three villains had left and the Batzler Soldiers went to somehwhere else leaving the three to themselves.

"Gaku, I'm scared." Hiroshi said tearfully as his voiced to crack. Gaku wanted to hug him but couldn't thanks to his restraints.

"Don't worry Hiroshi, we will get out of this, I promise." He vowed and Hiroshi looked at him and nodded, which seemed to calm him down. He then turned his attention to Riki. "You're really Riki Honoo of the Turboranger?"

"You know about the Turboranger?" Riki asked.

"Yes, Haruna had mention she and the others haven't heard from you in a while."

"You know Haruna and the others?" Riki asked as he grabbed the bars.

Gaku nodded. "Me and my siblings were actually hanging out with them while my sister was helping Hiroshi here with his math. We went to the park for a break when Zone and the Bouma attacked."

"Then you must be one of the Fiveman then." Riki said to himself.

"Riki, how did you end up here? Why have you been missing?" Gaku asked. He and Hiroshi watched as Riki turned around and rested his back against the bars.

"It all started back a few months ago..." Riki begun explaining how he got into this predicament.

_Riki was out walking late one night. He had gotten out of class and was looking for something quick and easy to make for dinner as he barely had any food in his dorm room._

_'Should I get some dumplings or some ramen?' He considered his options. He continued his train of thought when he saw a shadowy figure dash out in front of him._

_'What was that just now?' His curiousity getting the best of him, Riki dashed forward to catch up with that thing before slowing down and peeking behind the corner._

_'Oh Lord Ragorn, if only I had been freed sooner, you would still be here.' Riki heard the figure say. 'Don't fret I, Wizarding Bouma, will avenge my fallen brethen and destroy this world.'_

_'Hey you!' Hearing this, Riki leap out of the shadows and pointed a finger at the figure. The figure spun around and glared, the streetlights alluminating his feature. 'Bouma Beast!'_

_'You know it's not nice to spy..." Wizarding Bouma said with a threatening tone. Then he jerked back a bit. 'That smell. It's faint but I can still make it out the scent of fairy on you. You must be one of the damned Turboranger!' He pointed accussingly at him._

_'I don't know how a Bouma can still be around, but I won't let you do as you please!' Rik told him before getting into a fighting pose and running at him. He tried to kick him only for Wizarding to block the kick with his staff, then strike him to the ground. Riki got up and started throwing punches which didn't phase him. Getting tired of this, Wizarding Bouma pointed his staff at Riki, shooting a energy beam that lifted him in the air before slamming to the wall._

_'It was a valent effort boy, but I know the last fairy left Earth to join Lakia in the heavens, which means there's nothing you can do to me without your ability to transform.' Wizarding Bouma laughed._

_'Even if I can't transform anymore, I'll still stopped whatever it is you're planning!' Riki told him. "Professor! Daichi! Yo-" Riki tried to contact the others on his communicator before Wizarding Bouma used his magic to press him harder against the wall._

_'I don't think so!' Wizarding told him as he lifted his free hand up and clasp his face._

"... And I've been here ever since." Riki finsihed recounting his tale.

"I know Daichi and the others will be glad to know you're at least alright." Gaku said to him.

"How are my friends doing? I haven't seen them in so long." Riki asked them.

"They're doing fine. In fact..." Gaku was about to tell Riki what recently happened when they both heard the Batzler Soldiers walking past chatting to themselves. "I think we need to escape first."

"How? I've been trying for months." Riki inquired him.

"I think I have a idea." Gaku told him reaching for a piece of jagged rock. "And Hiroshi gonna help us."

"Huh?" Hiroshi asked.

* * *

At the Magma Base Arthur and Ken were at the console scanning the Earth while Remi, Kazumi, and Fumiya were at another machine doing tests on the Turbo Braces. The Turborangers themselves were sitting in the living area watching them.

Eventually the machine stopped and printed out some paper with the results of the test. Kazumi looked them over and smiled.

"Good news, we were able to detect some power within your bracelets."

"So that's how we were able to transform again back then." Yohei surmised.

Kazumi nodded. "Yes, unfortunately not a lot, but there's still some left. So you need to be careful next time you try to fight again because once it gone, you won't be able to transform again." She warned.

"Then I guess we gotta make it count next time." Daichi said as Shunsuke behind him nodded. Suddenlt the main computer started beeping him.

"Ken?" Kazumi asked her older brother.

"We did it, we found Big Brother!"Ken exclaimed excitedly. This caused everybody to rush over.

"It's faint, but we were able to pick up the signal from his V-Changer and pinpoint his location." Arthur explained. Then the computer monitor showed the image of a island. "He's there." Arthur pointed at the screen.

"Alright, everybody let's go!" Ken gave the command.

"Right!"

"First we'll all get inside Star Carrier," Ken explained the plan, "Then once we landed, we'll split up and find Big Brother and Hiroshi. We'll search every inch of the island."

* * *

On the island the Zone Officiers, Wizarding Bouma, and a squad of Batzler Soldiers were standing by a cliff overlooking the sea.

"Yes, this spot will do perfectly." Wizarding Bouma said looking around and nodding. "Batzlers, set everything up to get ready for the ceremony."

"Hmph, hopefully this works unlike the last time you used magic." Billion muttered, which pissed Wizarding Bouma off.

"You watch that mouth of your's boy before I magic it away."

"Boy?" Billion growled before reaching his sword, only to be stopped by Dongoros.

"Now now Billi-yan, just let him do this so we can finally give this planet to Empress Meadow." Billion retracted his sword and pushed Dongoros off him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Suddenly a large roar could be heard overhead and all looked up to see Star Carrier fly by.

"Fiveman!" Doldora grunted.

"Turboranger too!" Wizarding Bouma added. "You all, go stopped them. I can't have anything ruining this ceremony!" With that, the Zone Officiers nodded and left.

xXxXxXxXx

"Me and Yohei will go this way up the mountain, Daichi and Fumiya go by the shore, Kazumi and Haruna check the forest, and Remi and Shunsuke, check the other path to the top of the mountain." Ken told everyone.

"Got it." All said and went their separate ways.

Ken and Yohei were cllimbing up the side of the mountain and just reached a point when they heard laughter and saw Dongoros and some Batzler Soldiers waiting for them.

"This is a private island. Hey Batzler Soldiers, get these two off the premises!" The Batzlers charged and the two started fighting.

Fumiya and Daichi were running along the shore when they saw figures come running out from behind some trees and block their paths.

"Doldora!" Fumiya yelled.

Doldora smirked. "Enjoying the sun and surf?" She asked mockingly. "Get them!"

Remi and Shunsuke were running along the path when they were attacked by purple energy blasts. When the smoke cleared there stood Zaza and Batzlers.

"Zaza!" Remi shouted.

"This is where you fall!"

Kazumi and Haruna were exploring the forest.

"Kazumi, again, I apologize for everything." Haruna told her.

"Haruna, it's okay, we'll find them. Don't blame yourself." Kazumi reassured her. Haruna nodded and they went on their way. "I'm gonna check out there." She pointed at another direction.

"Okay." Haruna replied. She was alone until she heard singing.

" _Please do not drift time~"_

"Huh?" Haruna asked. She looked around until she saw something white. When she looked closer, she saw it was the same white villain she saw earlier in the day. "You! You're Chevalier!"

Chevalier merely smiled warmly as he continued singimg.

" _Wine cups people_

_Warm love contains chan_

_Looking forward to time~"_

"He's a good singer, I'll give him that." Haruna said to herself.

" _Tonight I'm with you_ "

"And he's... so handsome..." Haruna said dreamily as she was soon becoming swoon.

" _Time is running out._

_The wine is sour._

_Love is still ecstatic_ " Chevalier continued to sing. He slowly carrassed Haruna's cheek and cupped her face. He saw her flutter her eyes half close and slightly opened her puckered lips. Chevalier smirked as he held up a small ball.

" _The bitter bitterness of the lips_." He sang as he placed the ball in her hands. She looked at it before looking at him. He nodded and she nodded back as Chevalier started stepping back slowly.

" _Let's not fall_

 _Late at night silently go back._ "

"Haruna, sorry for taking so long, I... Chevalier!" Kazumi returned to explain her absence when she saw the captain standing there. "Haruna! ... Haruna?" Kazumi turned to the other woman and was taken back to see her swaying back and forth clutching a ball tightly to her chest with a smile on her face. "Haruna?" She shook her but then she heard a ticking sound. She looked around until she leaned in closer and found it was coming from that ball in Haruna's hands. "Haruna!" She quickly snatched it and toss it far away from them. "Get down!" She yelled as she grabbed her and they both squatted down. Suddenly a loud explosion erupted which snapped Haruna out of it.

"What's happened? What was that?!" Haruna asked frantically only to see Chevalier tsking at her.

"Pity, that song would have been a explosive debut." Haruna clenched her fist in anger.

"How dare you manipulate a woman's heart, unforgivable!" Then Haruna prepared her transformation.

"Wait Haruna, you can only so much fairy power left!" Kazumi reminded her.

"Then I'm gonna make it count!" She told her. "Pink Turbo!"

Kazumi nodded. "Five Pink!"

* * *

"Ooooh! Ooooooh!"

A Batzler came into the prison area and banged his weapon against the bars.

"Hey, keep quiet in there!" He yelled.

Hiroshi was sitting next to Gaku was squirming on the ground making loud moaning noises.

"Please, Mr. Gaku has been feeling sick for the last few minutes. He's needs some medicine." Hiroshi pleaded with the Batzler.

"Just my luck!" The Batzler groaned as he took out the keys, unlocked the door, and went inside to check in on him. "Alright, let me see."

Gaku then landed a hard punch that made him fall to the ground unconscious. He then grabbed the keys and the Batzler's weapon and used it to cut Hiroshi's bonds. After his hands were free they ran out and unlocked Riki's cell and cut his bonds.

"Your plan worked!" Riki cheered as he patted Gaku on the shoulder.

"There, c'mon!" Gaku pointed at the table holding their changers. They grabbed them and were about to vacant and a whole swarm of Batzler ran in.

"No one is stopping the ceremony." Billion told as he entered the room, part warning part threat.

"We won't let the ceremony be completed!" Riki told him.

"You think you can do anything?" Billion asked him smirking.

"I'll continue to fight until my very last breath!" Riki yelled. "Because I made a promise to my adorable fairy friend that I will protect all life on Earth!"

"And I made a promise that after the attack on Planet Shidon that I would devote my life to be the Earth's protector no matter what!" Gaku yelled too.

"Then why don't you two prove it." Billion said coldly before ordering the Batzlers to attack.

"With pleasure." Gaku told him. "Five Red!" And soon he was transformed. "Riki, transform too!"

"But I can't, the bracelet is powerless." Riki told him.

"You can, your friends were able too early." Gaku explained to him.

"They were?" Riki asked and Gaku nodded. "Alright, let's go! Red Turbo!" He pushed the buttons and in a brilliant flash of red light, was now the red vehicle themed warrior. "It worked!"

"Let's go!" Summoning his V-Sword, Gaku proceeded to start slashing Batzlers down.

"Five Red!" Riki called out only to be stopped by Billion's blade.

"He can handle the small fry himself." Billion told him. "Red Turbo, I heard stories that you were a pretty powerful swordsman in your own right. I like to see that for myself." And with that, Billion got into a battle position and charged at Riki.

* * *

"Hurry Wizarding Bouma!" Empress Meadow told him from above. "Perform the ceremony and give the one-thousandth planet to me!"

"Right away your Majesty." Wizarding Bouma assured her. "Hurry hurry, let's get this over with." He told the Batzler Soldiers.

"We're all finished Wizarding Bouma." One of the Batzlers told him.

"Good, good, now into positions." With that, everybody assumed position. Two Batzlers were on their knees with drums, two were fanning torches, two were were shaking bells, and Wizarding Bouma stood in the middle on top of a seal waving is staff around. "Yun-a boo, Yun-a boo! Hykja men, Hykja men!"

xXxXxXxXx

Kazumi and Haruna were fighting Chevalier when they saw it seemed to be getting darker all of a sudden and the wind started picking up.

"What is this?" Haruna called out as she looked at a cliff and saw smoke swirling from it. "Look!" She pointed upwards.

"Hahaha, seems the ceremony is finally starting." Chevalier laughed.

"Ceremony?" Kazumi asked.

"Yes, the Crimson Wall ceremony which will block out the sun and moon and finally destroy this planet." Chevalier explained.

"We won't let you complere that ceremony!" Kazumi vowed as she pointed a finger at him.

"Yeah, we'll... ugh!" Haruna tried to speak but let out a painful groan as she fell to her knees clutching her chest.

"Pink Turbo!" Kazumi ran to the other woman's aid, that's when she notice the pink on her suit started to look faded and slightly grayish in color.

"Blue Turbo!"

"Black Turbo!"

"Yellow Turbo, hang in there!" The same thing was happening to the other Turborangers fighting.

"Oh no, your last remaining bit of fairy power is starting to run out. You won't be transformed for much longer." Kazumi told her as she helped Haruna up.

"But we got to stop that ceremony!" She countered back.

"Don't," Chevalier told them, "Just sit back and die." And he then pointed his pistol at them and fired some laser blasts which they dodged.

"Five Pink, come on!" And with that, Haruna wrapped her arm around Kazumi's shoulder and used her superspeed to reach the cliffside. There they saw the rest of the Fiveman and Turboranger, clearly having the same idea.

"Annoying pests!" Wizarding Bouma growled noticing the intruders. "Stop them!"

"Ugh..." Riki groaned as he clutched the side of his helmet." "Feeling weak..." Then he was hit in the face with the hilt of Billion's sword, knocking him to the ground.

"Keep your head in the fight." He told him before trying to stab him which Riki quickly dodged. The two had been engaged in combat, each able to match the other's moves but only get a few hits in.

Gaku himself was still fighting Batzlers but every time he defeated a few more kept popping in. After slashing a Batzler, he looked outside and saw his siblings and the other Turborangers from the entrance fighting more Batzler Soldiers. "Everyone's out there!"

"My friends are out there!" Riki exclaimed, joy swelling in his chest. "Guys!" He called out.

Unfortunately they couldn't hear him as the weather was starting to get worse and worse outside. The clouds had darken and thunder could be heard booming, the wind picking up speed.

"We have to do something!" Shunsuke shouted.

"I got it, Plasma Shoot!" Daichi said.

"But we can't do the Plasma Shoot without Riki!" Haruna reminded.

"Well we have to do something!" Yohei countered.

"It's worth a try!" Shunsuke added.

Haruna was silent before nodding. "Okay."

"Okay, Turbo Laser!" Daichi shouted as they pulled out their sidearms and fired shots upwards creating a energy ball.

"Plasma Shoot!" They shouted in unison and they aimed it at Wizarding Bouma. However since all five weren't present, it wasn't strong enough break through the barrier the Bouma had set up.

"Keep trying guys!" Daichi encouraged the others.

"Guys!" Riki called from the cave again. "I don't have time for this!" Switching his Turbo Laser back into gun mode, he summonsd his GT Sword and started fevorously slashing at Billion, causing sparks to fly. He then powered up his sword and performed his attack, "GT Crash!" Making a circle motion, he then slashed repeatedly at the blue warrior.

"Five Tector!" Gaku called out donning the red shoulder pads, arm brace and knee braces. "Finisher: Five Tector!" Leaping in the air, Gaku pointed his sword outward before turning into an energy ball and flew through the remaining Batzlers. Once that was done, both red warriors ran to the entrace and watched the whole thing.

"Don't worry guys I'm here to help!" He told grabbing his own Turbo Laser and shot at the ball. This time it was working and the energy ball broke through the barrier.

"How can this be happening? No! Noooo!" Wizarding Bouma cried out as the seal was destroyed and the rest of the ceremony equiptment along with it. A huge explosion erupted causing both teams to fall off the cliff and onto the ground. Luckily their suits took most of the impact from the fall. Sadly that had used up the remaining fary power and caused the suits to power down and fade away.

Daichi groaned as he tried to sit up."Did it work?" He noticed his and everybody elses' clothes were dirty and torned.

"Guys look!" Remi pointed at the sky, which started to clear up and become sunny again.

"We did it!" Fumiya cheered.

"We did it, yes!" Shunsuke exclaimed as both teams got up and congratulate each other.

"But where did that fifth shot come from?' Haruna asked around.

"Guys!" The eight heard and saw two men in red running towards them. They couldn't believe it.

"Big Brother!" Ken called out.

"Big Bro Gaku!" Remi and Fumiya exclaimed in joy.

"Riki!" Each Turboranger called out. They all ran and embrace the two in hugs and pats on the back.

"Damn it all, damn it all, damn it all!"They heard a voice cursed and saw Wizarding Bouma waddling towards them.

"Wizarding Bouma!" Riki called out. The small explosions flew up as the smoke cleared and the Zone Officiers walked over him, more Batzler Soldiers backing them out.

"That's two times your magic failed. Starting to think you aren't Silver Imperial Army Zone material after all." Billion told him.

"Hah, this time it should be a piece of cake. We have a weaken Fiveman and powerless Turboranger, we'll finish them off in no time." Wizarding Bouma assured them.

The two teams stood togther. "Wizarding Bouma, Zone, we may not have our powers anymore, but we'll still continue to fight no matter what! We're Turboranger in our hearts!" Riki shouted at them and the others nodded.

Wizarding Bouma laughed at this. "Turboranger in your hearts huh? Well why don't we cut those hearts out then?"

"This guy is starting to creep me out." Dongoros muttered under his breath.

The powerless Turboranger were getting into fighting stance when suddenly a ball of light descended from the sky and hovered above them.

"What is this?" Riki asked looking up at it. Suddenly the ball started floating around them, releasing specks of light around the two teams.

"The pain starting to go away." Ken noted.

"Fumiya, do you think you can talk to it?" Kazumi asked her baby brother.

"I don't know if this even is an alien..." He told her

"This light feels so strong." Riki said.

"So great..." Daichi added.

"Yeah I can feel my strength returning." Yohei said.

"Yeah, I feel powerful!" Shunsuke shouted.

"It's so soothing," Haruna noted, "But also feels... familiar..." She then looked at the light closer. "Seelon?" This got the guys to gather around her.

"Seelon?" Shunsuke asked.

"I can't explain it, but I feel Seelon is back with us." Haruna said as the light continued to hover around before unleashing rays of light at them. They shielded their eyes, and once the light stopped, they notice their Turbo Braces were glowing.

"I can feel my powers returning!" Daichi said.

"Seelon, that is you, isn't it?" Haruna asked the ball of light but it floated up back into the sky again and disappeared out of sight.

"It doesn't matter what that light was!" Cried out Wizarding Bouma. "You all end here now!" And with that, he fired a powerful energy blast at them from his staff, engulfing the two teams in a fiery explosion.

* * *

"Fiveman! Turboranger!" The Five-kuns cried out in anguish.

* * *

Wizarding Bouma laughed triumphantly as the smoke cleared and suddenly ten beams of light that were colored red, black, blue, yellow, and pink zipped by them and landed on a nearby cliff. The light faded to reveal the Fiveman and Turboranger fully costumed standing from behind.

* * *

The Five-kun stopped crying when they saw and instead started cheering.

"I knew they make it!" Red-kun cheered.

"But I thought the Turboranger used up the last of their powers, how did they get them back?" Black-kun asked.

"I can explain that." A new voice said. The Five-kun looked around until they looked up and saw that same ball of light from earlier descending into the room.

"You are...?" Red-kun asked before the light faded to reveal a tiny girl dressed in white with butterfly wings fluttering before them.

Pink-kun gasped. "Could you be...?"

The tiny girl nodded. "I'm Seelon." She asked. "I was watching the battle from the heavens and returned to heal them as well as restore their powers."

"Wow, you're so pretty!" Yellow-kun cooed as the rest of the Five-kun gushed over Seelon.

Garoa-don was watching this from afar and shoot his head. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Shut up!" The Five-kun yelled as they prepared to beat up Garoa-don, making him curl up.

"Five-kun stop!" Seelon called out making them stop.

"Oh thank you, thank you, you're so kind and sweet!' Garoa-don praised as Seelon floated over him. She smiled before she thwacked him in the head with her wand, which apparently had enough force to make him fall on his back and knock him out cold.

The Five-kun cheered as Seelon turned to look at the projector. "Turboranger, Fiveman, win this, we're rooting for you."

The Five-kun also cheering behind her.

"Yeah you can do it Fiveman, Turboranger!"

* * *

"Such imprudence!" Wizarding Bouma said.

"Highspeed Sentai!" Riki shouted.

"Turboranger!" The whole team cried out.

"Earth Sentai!" Gaku shouted.

"Fiveman!" The whole cried also. All ten then struck a pose as explosions and red, black, blue, yellow, and pink smoke shot out behind them.

"Zone, Wizarding Bouma, it ends here! Prepare to see the true strength of us ten! Let's go!" Gaku told them. Then all ten leapt down and charged at the villains, each unsheathing their swords to slash them in rapid succession as they ran pass.

"Kill them all!" Wizarding Bouma screamed. It was obvious the constant failures were starting to get to him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Remi was slashing at every and any Batzler that came her way. Suddenly Zaza jumped in and surprised her with a spinning kick. Getting back on her feet, Remi clenched her fists before charging. The two blocking each other's punches and kicks before Zaza broke the lock and used her weapons to slash her chest. Sparks flew as Zaza grabbed her arm and put behind her back, pressing down on her. Remi strugged to break free but couldn't. Until Shunsuke came sombersaulting in and kicked the purple warrior in her side breaking contact.

"Yellow Turbo." Remi said looking at him.

"You okay?" Shunsuke asked as she nodded. "Good, let's go Five Yellow!" He told her pointing his fist at Zaza.

"Right!" She agreed and the two yellow warriors ran to Zaza, each throwing punches, kicks, and chops that Zaza blocked but was soon struggling to keep up. After the two punched her, making her stumbled back, that's when Remi summoned her personal weapon.

"Melody Tact!" She twirled her ribbon around before wrapping Zaza in it. "Melody Power!" She shouted as bolts of electricity shot through the ribbon electrocuting Zaza. Remi then unwrapped her and spun out of the way to make room for Shunsuke holding a crossbow.

"B-Bowgun!" He yelled as a barrage of arrows shot from it, making Zaza howl in pain.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Doldora spun around and tried to slash at Kazumi and Haruna with her baton, but the two pink warriors would keep dodging and leaping out of the way. Getting frustrated, Doldora fired an laser blast at them which the two dodged and regrouped.

"Shall we finish this Sensei?" Haruna asked Kazumi.

"After you my Senior." She told her.

"Senior?" Haruna repeated. "Oh yeah!" She got it. She summoned her W-Stick and charged at Doldora. The two dueling and slashing at each other with their weapons. Doldora slashed her across the chest good but Haruna was able to catch her footing and power up her weapon. "Stick Boomerang!" She called as she flung it and it hit Doldora. Haruna caught and stood still with her arms folded out as Kazumi leaped her shoulder, powering up her own weapon.

"Cutie Finish!" She called as she strucked Doldora, making her yell in pain as sparks flew.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The two blue warriors did a leaping kick at Dongoros who merely pushed them off with his abacus.

"Why you!" Yohei growled as he tried to punch the galactic merchant only for Dongoros to, once again, smack his fist away with his abacus and kick him with his massive foot.

"Abacus Bomb!" He yelled as he fired shots at Yohei. Yohei jumped and rolled out of the way before summoning his own weapon.

"J-Gun!" He yelled as he fired shots of his own. The two kept shooting at each other before Dongoros gained the upperhand and shot the J-Gun out of Yohei's hand. Dongoros laughed until Ken swooped in and punched him in the nose.

"Ow, ow, my nose!" Dongoros whined. Then he found himself lifted into the air as Ken grabbed him by the tail and spun him around before letting go and having him land on his face.

"Five Blue thanks. I owe you one." Yohei said.

"Think nothing of it. Us Blues gotta stick together." Ken told him. "Let's finsih this."

"Right!" Yohei agreed, then combined his J-Gun with his Turbo Laser to create the J-Machine Gun.

"Twin Frisbees!" Ken called out launching the frisbees from his Twin Array.

"J-Machien Gun!" Yohei yelled and Dongoros found himself under a barrage of bullets and frisbees making him squeal in pain.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Daichi fought Billion using his sword but the sworsman was proving too strong for him. Eventually he knocked the blade out of Daichi's hand and slash at him unmercifully, eventually knocking him to the ground. Just as Billion was about to land the final strike, his blade was blocked by Fumiya using the Power Cutter.

"What's this?" Billion asked as Fumiya his the blade off him before socking Billion and giving Daichi a hand up.

"Thank you." He told him. "I can handle this."

"I got your back." Fumiya promised him.

"T-Hammer!" Daichi called out. This time the tables had turned as Daichi slashed at Billion repeatedly, overpowering him now.

"T-Hammer!" He called out as he started chopping at Billion fiercely in rapid speed, an explosion going off in front of him.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Riki did a spin kick at Chevalier who ducked out of the way before clashing his blade to Riki's and the two pushed off somewhere else. Meanwhile Gaku dueled with Wizarding Bouma, the demond trying to fire shots or hit him with his staff which Gaku always dodged. Wizarding Bouma tried to whack Gaku with he blocked with his blade. Seeing an opening, Wizarding kicked Gaku in the pelvis before striking him hard with his staff.

Riki kicked Chevalier offed him and looked at what happened. "Five Red!" He then ran over to see if Gaku was okay.

Wizarding Bouma and Chevalier took this time to regroup. "Double Team?" The Bouma asked.

"Fine by me." Chevalier said. The two then ran at the red warriors with their weapons raised high. Both then tried to downward slash only for the two reds to block their weapons with their swords. Using their free hands, they then reached for their sidearms.

"Five Blaster!"

"Turbo Laser!"

Both enemies stumbled back from the shots, then yelled in pain as both red warriors slashed them in a 'X' formation.

The villains soon regrouped as did the two teams.

"Sibling Warriors!"

"High School Warriors!"

"Brother..."

"Combination..."

"Attack!" Both Gaku and Riki shouted in unison.

"Melody Tact!" Yelled Remi as she wrapped all the villains up in her ribbon.

"W-Stick!"

"B-Bowgun!"

"J-Gun!"

"T-Hammer!" The Turboranger called out as they shot and slashed at the villains. The Fiveman on the otherhand, made a tower formation that both Riki and Gaku leapt through.

"GT Crash!"

"V-Sword Slash!" Both Reds performing their attacks. The villains all howled in pain as the two teams turned around and struck poses as explosions went out behind them.

"Damn it!" Billion snarled. "Golin!"

Suddenly the ground rumbled.

"What's going on?" Yohei asked. Suddenly both teams looked up and saw a large white robot appear and stare at them.

"What the hell is that?!" Shunsuke pointed at it. The Golin then raised it's arms before throwing them done and unleashing a beam on Wizarding Bouma, freaking him out.

"What is this? What's going on!?" He demanded.

"You wanted to become a member of Zone? Consider this you full admission." Billion told him.

"This isn't what I wanted, no!" Was the last thing Wizarding Bouma said as the scan was complete and he found himself being pulled towards the Golin before disappearing and the robot having transferred his appearance onto itself.

"Star Carrier launch!" Gaku spoke into his wrist.

"Turbo Machines launch!" Riki did the same thing also.

The space ship flew overhead and beamed the Fiveman up.

"Transform! Star Round!" Gaku gave the command. The ships broke apart before reassmbling itself into a humanoid robot. "Complete Star Five!"

Meanwhile the Turbo Machiens: Turbo GT, Turbo Truck, Turbo Jeep, Turbo Buggy, and Turbo Wagon all rolled out. The Turborangers all leapt into them and got comfortable in their cockpits.

"Fusion Shift, Turbo Rob! Riki commanded. GT, Truck, and Wagon flew into the air as Truck made the upper body and arms, Wagon split to make the legs, and GT unfolded to create the chest and hand, with Buggy and Jeep making feet.

"Charge up, Turbo Robo!" The Turborangers shouted in unison as Turbo Robo rollarskated it's way next to Star Five.

Wizarding Bouma roared as it came stomping over and hit both robos with it's staff.

"Like that would hurt us." Riki said, "Turbo Cannon!" Turbo Robo pulled out two small pistols and shot at it. Sparks flew off. Star Five then came forward with it's shield. Wizarding Bouma tried swinging it's staff again but Star Five ducked out of the way. Wizarding tried to swing again but Star Five blocked it with it's shield, before knocking the staff down and hitting the Bouma in the face.

"Star Hang Beam!" Gaku called out as Star Five pulled it's own pistol and fired, ensnarinf Wizarding Bouma in a laser track. "Hang Beam End!" Just as Star Five prepares it's second pistol, both robots were suddenly shot out by red missles. After both got their footing back, they saw a black gollin with cannons on it's shoulders come running into the battle field.

"The Black Gollin!" Fumiya pointed at it.

"Hahaha," Chevalier laughed. "Two against one didn't seem like a fair fight. Black Gollin, defeat Star Five and Turbo Robo!"

Black Gollin fired more missles then regrouped with Wizarding Bouma. The two ran and started punching and twacking the two robos.

"Five Robo, launch!" Gaku commanded. Five Robo flew to the battle and landed between the robos and the giant enemies. "Combine! Super Brother Joint!" The two robots then flew up into the air, Star Five coming apart and attaching itself to Five Robo.

"Leg Armor, ok!" Fumiya said.

"Arm Cover, ok!" Ken said.

"Head gear, ok!" Gaku said. "Complete!"

"Super Five Robo!" The Fiveman shouted in unison.

Now having a advantage, Super Five Robo fought Black Gollin, countering all of it's punches and kicking back where Turbo Robo came leaping in.

"Turbo Punch!" Riki yelled. Sombersaulting, Turbo Robo gave the Black Gollin a double punch that knocked it back.

"Jet Knuckles!" Gaku called out. Super Five Robo firing it's fist at both Black and Wizarding. explosions going off on them. "Turbo Jets! On!" The two engines on Super Five Robo's feet lit up and started pushing it forward.

"Highspeed Sword!" Riki called out, their mecha summoning it's sword. Soon Turbo Robo becme propelled too and both robos started gaining speed.

"The finisher!" Gaku yelled. "Super Vector Punch!"

"Time to put an end to the Bouma once and for all!" Riki yelled. "GT Crash!" And with both commands Super Five Robo's fist glowed and it hit Black Gollin hard whereas Turbo Robo slashed Wizarding Bouma in a 'X' formation. Both mechas came a screeching halt after performing each attack. Black Gollin sparked but still survived whereas Wizarding Bouma was covered in light before falling down and exploding.

"Wizarding Bouma!" Dongoros shouted as the Zone Officiers witness him being destroyed.

"I think that's enough for today. Black Gollin, return." Chevalier said and with that the Zone Officiers left to return to Vulgyre.

* * *

"Are you sure Arthur?" Haruna asked the robot. After the battle, the Fiveman and Turboranger returned to Magma Base after dropping Hiroshi back home.

"Positive." He said turning off the machine. "There's no trace of any power left in your Turbo Braces."

"So I guess that really was our last battle." Daichi said solemnly. Gaku came over and put hand on his shoulder.

"Don't feel down. You finally defeated the last of the Bouma, you can return to your lives in peace."

"And you can rest assured we will continue to do our best to protect the Earth." Kazumi spoke up. Haruna looked at her and smiled.

"I'll trust you to that." She said and both women smiled.

"So Yohei, you wanted me to help you on how to become a PE teacher." Ken said, wrapping an arm around the other boy's shoulder.

"Oh yeah. Hey Daichi, let me teach you how to speak different alien languages."

"Come on Shunsuke, I'll teach you on how to do kung-fu!"

"And Gaku, how about I teach you my miracle ball!"

Kazumi, Haruna, and Arthur simply laughed t the display going on before them. Their Turbo Braces shining one last time.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> The songs Chevalier were singing were The Forgotten Things (Which is like a Japanese version of Oh Danny Boy) and Airport by Kukou.


End file.
